How To Not Run Away
by El4a
Summary: What happens if Hiccup runs away after he wins Dragon Training. And what if he's forced to come back after two years? Crappy summary but the story is way better, short chapters, Rated T to be save.
1. Chapter 1

"Heh. Oh, yeah! Yes! I can't wait. I am so..." Hiccup said both awkwardly and sarcastically, as he was lifted on the crowd's shoulders. He had placed first in Dragon Training, and had won the honour of killing the Monstrous Nightmare in front of the whole village. But Hiccup knew of himself that he couldn't kill a dragon, and he wouldn't. The auburn haired boy had decided to run away. It tore his heart in two, but Hiccup knew he had no other choice. He couldn't live in both worlds. And he couldn't change the tribe's mind about dragons.

Later that day, while it was still light out. Hiccup snuck away from the party the village was throwing him. It was a fairly warm evening, but he couldn't care less. He went straight to the cove, not knowing that a certain Viking girl was following him. "LEAVING! We're leaving. Let's pack up. Looks like you and I are taking a little vacation, forever." He said. Hiccup looked around the cove, searching for Toothless, the Night Fury he shot down a few weeks ago, and befriended. But instead of finding Toothless, he was scared near to death by Astrid, who was sharpening her axe on a stone. "Aggh! What the—What are you doing here?" He asked her, a little scared of her.

"I want to know what's going on. No one just gets so good as you do. _Especially_ you. Start talking!" Astrid demanded. "Are you training with someone? It better not involve this!" She said, pointing to his flying harness acusingly.

"Uh...Training?" He hackled. "N-no. I am leaving!" He said it a lot braver than he felt. He felt a coward for leaving his home behind. But he was a misfit, they'd probably wouldn't even know he was gone. Hiccup spotted Toothless hiding behind some of the large stones. Thank the gods, he was safe. "So go ahead, yell, tell my father what you want. Just don't come looking for me, I won't be coming back!" He said, being a whole lot more sure that his choice was the right one. He swung the basket full of supplies for his journey back over his shoulder.

While Astrid was still astonished of him speaking up to her, Hiccup took his chance, and ran for Toothless. She looked alarmed when she saw the Night Fury he was running to. "HICCUP! WATCH OUT!" She yelled, but the boy seemed to ignore her. She ran after him, but was shocked when she saw his next move. He jumped on the dragon, revealing a saddle. Hiccup was going to fly the Night Fury! Astrid just stood there gaping.

"Bye, Astrid." He said, before taking off, leaving Berk behind forever, or so they thought.

* * *

It now was the middle of the night, and Stoick was barking around orders, desperate to find his son. Astrid had lied to her chief, saying Hiccup was taken by the Night Fury. She didn't know why she was protecting him, it just felt the right thing to do.

"Astrid, you go with the other teens." He told her. She knew it was hopeless, Hiccup was far, far away from Berk by now. Flying on the back of a Night Fury. No he wasn't a dragon killer, but he sure did a far more amazing thing. He trained one.

Just before she was about to leave, to join the pointless search, she heard Stoick mumble something. "I'll avenge that Night Fury who took my son." She knew the chief did not believe his son could still be alive, and guilt washed over her.


	2. Chapter 2

_[Two Years Later]_

Hiccup walked towards the cave opening, where there was a black dragon waiting. "Hey, bud. Ready to look for new dragons? Maybe we'll stumble across a new kind." Said the seventeen year old cheerfully. The dragon, Toothless, grumbled far less excited. His rider always got himself in trouble.

"It's fine! Those Berk ships won't find us." Hiccup laughed. Recently, some ships coming from Berk, started to patrol around their island. But because of the thick fog barrier, they never went far.

In the last few years, the duo rescued and freed dragons, giving them a save home back at their island.

The sanctuary, as Hiccup called it.

Hiccup fake pouted at Toothless' negative reaction. The boy climbed up the saddle strapped on the Night Fury's back, and they to off to the skies. As they flew, Hiccup felt the wind blow his hair, which got even messier, in every direction possible.

They did all kind of tricks and loops, not noticing they were very close to two Berk ships. "Whoo! Ye-eah!" Hiccup exclaimed. "It never get's old, does it bud." He said, patting Toothless on the side.

The dragon warbled in agreement. Satisfied, Hiccup laid down on Toothless' back. He was just enjoying being up there in the sky, when he heard shouts from below.

Oh, no! The Berk ships! They went too close. How could I be so stupid! He thought angrily. Hiccup looked down, only to see a couple of bola's engaging rappidly. He tried to avoid them, but one ripped Toothless' prosthetic tailfin off. The duo was now plummeting down, Hiccup hitting the deck of the ship with his shoulder. He was sure that his shoulder was broken, because of how much pain he felt. Great. Just great. He thought. The crewmembers, most Hiccup recognized, were now looking either curiously or astonished at him.

Spitelout, who was in command of the Vikings on the ship, saw the boy standing up.

"You hurt my dragon!" He said angrilly.

The voice sounded somehow familiar, but he couldn't place it. The boy had a mask on, so he couldn't see his face. He also had some sort of wee armour, it was just leather with some pads. On one of the pads was a symbol of a Night Fury.

"That's a vicious, killing machine! A Devil!" Spitelout spat. "You act like it is a pet." Now he heard the dragon growl dangerously.

"He doesn't like being called a pet. He is my best friend, and I won't let you hurt him any further!" The boy yelled.

He protected this beast! Why? Thought Spitelout. "You'll have to discuss that with Stoick the Vast, boy." He said. "SET COURSE FOR BERK."

No! He couldn't go back to Berk!  
But Hiccup knew he had no choice. Toothless couldn't fly, he most likely had an broken shoulder. He needed to get medical care anyways, and then he could make Toothless a new tailfin. But the thing he was most afraid of was that people would recognize him.

True, he had changed a lot the past two years. Hiccup had grown a lot taller, and gained a little muscle. He wasn't the little scrawny Viking boy he was two years ago. His hair had grown longer and messier, even his face had changed a lot. He looked more mature now, more his age.

As a few Vikings escorted him and locked him up, Hiccup was thinking about how he could keep his identity a secret. Except for Gothi, she had know this whole time he was alive. Gothi had given him healing herbs, but he only came in the night when he couldn't be seen. Astrid probably did too, she would recognize him because of Toothless. She'd seen him fly away on the Nigh Fury.

He just wondered why none of the Berkians knew it was him. Had Astrid lied for him? But she hated him, along with the other teens on Berk, right?


	3. Chapter 3

After two days of being locked in a cell, Hiccup set foot on Berk again.

He still had his riding mask on, so he could avoid anyone recognizing him straight away.

He was lucky no one on the ship had took it off.

The boy and his dragon were led to the Great Hall, a Viking escort surrounding them. Like it was necessary. Toothless couldn't fly, and he most likely had a broken shoulder. They wouldn't be going anywhere very soon. He mentally screamed in frustration. He hated being helpless!

"Stoick, we found that Night Fury! And a boy...He says the dragon is his." Spitelout reported to his chief.

The whole village had looked the same, yet Hiccup couldn't say the same about his father.

He had lost weight, and looked even more tired than he used to. "

And who is this boy?" Boomed Stoick's voice through the Great Hall, and Hiccup winced.

He hadn't done that for so long it felt wrong.

Stoick stood up from his throne like chair and walked towards Hiccup. "Who are you?" Asked the chief.

"Maybe you know me by the name Dragon Master or Dragon Conquer." Said Hiccup. "Though I prefer the first title."

Stoick was taken aback. This was the Dragon Master? He was just a scrawny boy. And his dragon had killed his son! How could he be the master.

"I don't believe you. And your dragon has killed my son!" He yelled infuriated.

"He is innocent, and I know that for sure. And If you want to kill my dragon you'll have to kill me." The bo- no the Dragon Master stated calmly.

"Fine. I Challenge you. Tomorrow in the Arena, we will fight. If you win I won't kill your dragon. If I win I kill him and you show your face, Dragon Master." Stoick said full of confidence. No way this boy could beat Stoick the Vast, chief of the Hairy Hooligan tribe. No one could. But non the less, he decided to let him sleep in his son's old room. So he could keep an eye on him.

"Lock the dragon up! You come with me." He said and roughly pulled the Dragon Master with him.

Hiccup winced at the pain in his shoulder when his father pulled him towards his old house. Great, even if they don't know who I am, they still treat me the same, he thought. As Stoick led him upstairs, to his old room Hiccup wondered if they'd noticed his designs, if they'd knew what he had been doing, what he had made.

But seeing even his own father hadn't recognized him, made him doubt that. When he saw his room, he instantly noticed the thick layer of dust. No one had been in here for at least a year, he realized.

When Hiccup was finally alone in his room, he took out the designs for Toothless' tailfin. He folded them up and put them in a pocket, attached to his armour. Then he dusted of the bed, and laid down on it, his feet sticking out at the bottom. A deep sigh was audible.

It was just so weird, so infuriating to be back on Berk.

Hiccup missed the warmth of Toothless that night, as the Night Fury wasn't with him. Finally, after a lot of tossing and turning, the teen finally fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Hiccup slept in. So when he woke up, it was well past dawn.

He groggily rubbed his sleepy eyes. The sounds the dragons made in the morning, back on his island, was nowhere to be found. Instead there were shouts audible of the village below. Hiccup sighed. He got out his bed and started searching for his red tunic.

Astrid was on her way to the chief's house. Word had travelled about a mysterious boy, and his Night Fury, were captured and brought to Berk. Everyone called him the Dragon Master, but Astrid was positive it was Hiccup.

She marched up the stairs, and stormed into the room, only to see an auburn haired boy bare chested. "Oh gods, Sorry!" She exclaimed awkwardly. Yet she couldn't help but notice the tattoo on his chest.

It was a Night Fury. The tips of the wings just reached over his shoulders, the tailfin touched his belly button. She also noticed his abs.

Snap out of it! She told herself.

"Err...Hey." He said awkwardly. He quickly pulled a his red tunic over his head. "You know?" He asked. Though, it wasn't really a question, because it was obvious that she knew it was him.

"Yes." Astrid replied. "Are you really going to fight your father?" She asked him, sounding worried.

"What choice do I have? If I don't he'll kill my best friend. And if I tell him who I am, he'll probably force me to kill Toothless!" He yelled in frustration.

"Just calm down. A hot head isn't going to get you anywhere." She told him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Hiccup winced.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

He didn't answer.

Astrid looked into his green eyes, seeing them filled with pain. "Your shoulder is hurt, isn't it?" She asked.

"Depends on what you call hurt." He said sarcastically.

"Hiccup." She said, with a warning undertone.

"Fine, fine. My shoulder is _probably_ broken. Happy?" He admitted sarcastically.

Astrid sighed. He could be so annoying sometimes, even after two years.

"And you still accepted the challenge!?" She said, being angry with him.

"It'll be fine I've trained with dragons for almost two years." He told her.

"Your gonna do this no matter what I tell you, right?" She asked him.

"Pretty much." He awnsered.

Astrid flung her arms around his neck, making him wince in pain once more. "Sorry." She whispered. "Just- just stay alive." Astrid told him, releasing him from her grip.

As she saw Hiccup walk away she wondered why she suddenly cared so much.

* * *

"Choose your weapon, boy." Stoick said.

Hiccup took out his sword, Inferno. It didn't look like much, but neither did he. Both of them packed more than a few surprises.

"That's your weapon?" Stoick asked, a little surprised. The chief picked up his axe, trying to look intimidating. Hiccup chuckled.

"Don't be fooled by appearances." He sounded bitter.

Stoick hollered at him, battle ready. But Hiccup jumped out of range, effortlessly. When the chief charged at him again, he quickly made a circle of Zipplebackgas and sparked it. Making a small explosion.

Stoick had to admit the boy had some game. He was skilled. The boy had made an explosion with some kind of weird sword. And after a few more useless strikes, Stoick knew he could not win this.

"TIME FOR PLAN B!" He yelled.

Plan B? What was plan B? Hiccup wondered, a little panicked. But he found out soon enough, when his father's men came into the arena. With them was a chained up Toothless.

His father walked toward his dragon, axe raised above his head. He was going to kill Toothless!

"NO!" Hiccup yelled, speeding across the arena, but he was captured by some of the men. "NO! NO! DON'T! DAD PLEASE!" He cried out.

Stoick snapped his head towards his direction. Hiccup swallowed realising what he just said, and the arena was suddenly deadly silent.

"What did you just say!?" Stoick demanded.

He didn't reply.

"Take off the mask!" His father ordered.

"There goes that dream." Mumbled Hiccup sarcastically.

His riding mask was roughly pulled off, revealing his face to the bright sunlight.


	5. Chapter 5

Stoick stood there, dumbfounded, as he looked down upon his son's face.

The boy didn't look like Hiccup at first sight, but if you took a real closer look, you'd recognize him. Especially because of the scar.

"Hi, dad." Hiccup said awkwardly.

Stoick had a lot of things to ask, to say, but the only word that came out of his mouth was "Why?"

Hiccup, on the other hand, had braced himself, waiting for his father to start yelling. But it never came.

He let out a soft, yet relieved sigh when he heard his father ask why he ran away. Hiccup thought about how to put it.

"Do you remember that particular dragon raid, where I claimed I shot down a Night Fury? That's Toothless right here." Hiccup said.

A ripple of confused murmurs went through the crowd.

"So after you gave me an embarrassing scolding in front of the whole village, you got Gobber to bring me home, and I went straight out the backdoor." He stated simply, hearing his father groan irritated.

"I went searching for Toothless, got hit in the face by a branch. Then I saw him, I wanted to kill him, to prove myself to you and the tribe. But I couln't- no I wouldn't kill him. I wouldn't kill him because he looked as frightened as I was. I cut him free, and in return he didn't kill me. Then, I fainted." Hiccup could hear a few laughs as he added the last part dramatically.

"When Gobber told me, in training that a dragon will always go for the kill, I was curious why Toothless didn't, especially him being the most feared dragon us Vikings know. So, naturally, I went to the place I saw him crash down before." Hiccup went on.

"You're impossible." He heard his father mumble under his breath.

"I take that as a compliment." Hiccup said sarcastically, surprising his father, because he wasn't supposed to hear.

"So I drew him, yet he noticed me because my charcoal fell down. He didn't attack. I visited Toothless more and more after that. Feeding him, learning about dragons, slowly befriending him. Finally letting me fly on his back." Everyone stared at him like he was a troll or something. Of course, he thought sarcastically. They didn't believe peace between humans and dragons was possible, much less friendship.

"Everything I did in the arena was a trick, things I learned from Toothless. I learned to train a dragon instead of killing one. But I knew you guys wouldn't accept it, and most likely kill him. So, I ran away." The last part Hiccup said matter-of-factly.

"I've heard enough!" Stoick raised his voice angrily. "You chose a dragon, a devil, above your tribe." He continued, and then added "You're no son of mine."

There were several gasps heard.

"He's not a devil, and he cares more for me than the tribe ever did, than you ever did. So I am glad you don't recognize me as your son." Hiccup said angrily. He cut Toothless loose, and rushed away towards the cove angrilly.

* * *

"Hiccup!" Astrid called out, but it was no use.

"He was right to run away, and I was right not to tell you." She told her chief. She was also angry at him. He had no right to treat Hiccup this way. Long lost, and still yell at him.

She stormed after the auburn haired boy, her chief demanding her to give him answers.

She didn't care if she got punished for this, no father should treat his child that way, especially after two years of being apart, thinking he was dead.

"Hiccup!" She called again, this time he cocked his head to face her.

"He never listens! It's just so infuriating. I never was happy here!" He said. "I- Why? Why can't he understand?" Hiccup cried out exasperated.

"If you want someone to talk to, I'm here." Astrid told him.

Hiccup sighed, before telling her. "It's just- I don't feel like I belong here. At least the dragons accept me, I'm more like them than I am a Viking. And now I am sure my father will force me to stay, to be heir. Which is understandable, because, come on, who would want Snotlout to be chief." He ranted.

"But of course, what I want doesn't matter to anyone."

Astrid sighed. "It does to me." Her voice was soft and gentle. He gave her a weak smile, which was followed by a comfortable silence.

"Thanks, Astrid." Hiccup said.

Astrid punched him in his good arm. "That's for running away." She said, scooting closer to him. She kissed him on the cheek. "That's for everything else."

Both Viking teens blushed fiercely.

"Do you want to see where I first befriended Toothless?" Hiccup asked her, a bit awkwardly.


	6. Chapter 6

Hiccup led her towards the Cove. He remembered the times he met up with the downed Night Fury there.

The first time he visited he got his shield stuck between two rocks, and sure enough it was still there. He smiled at the memory.

"So you met Toothless here?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup shook his head. "No I met him in the woods, it isn't that far from here though. It was after I shot him down. When I still wanted to please my father, be what he wanted me to be." Hiccup said bitterly.

"What happened next you already know." He continued.

"Maybe...ehm...I'd really like to train a dragon too." Astrid said awkwardly. She had seen how his and Thoothless' bond was. It was amazing and she wanted that too.

Hiccup hadn't expected her to say that. He was surprised, yet happy. She wasn't like the rest of the tribe anymore, or at least less like them. And she had kept his secret.

Hiccup smiled. "I'd love to teach you." He said.

Astrid's face lit up. "Thanks." She said simply. She was never one to express her feelings much.

Hiccup laughed and playfully pushed her. "So which kind of dragon do you have in mind?" He asked her seriously.

"Deadly Nadder, we still have those dragons from two years ago." Astrid replied.

Hiccup nodded.

That could work, but where would they train one?

The arena was a big enough space, without the tribe noticing a dragon was gone, but they'd be scared of the arena.

"It's going to be hard training them in an arena they're scared of, but once you get a dragon's trust, it'll be easier." Hiccup explained. "Though I'd rather just set them free." He mumbled.

"You'd really risk your life to free them?" She asked curiously.

"Yes, they've taught me so much, they made me feel like I belong somewhere. They're my family." He said, a little beat.

Astrid, not knowing what to say, didn't reply.

There was a short silence before Hiccup cleared his throat and got up.

"Come on, we're going to pay a visit to a Deadly Nadder." He said, a little mischievous smile formed around his lips.

"Right now?" Astrid asked, a little thrown of her game.

"Yup, right now." He replied, already climbing his way up the cove.

"Hey, wait up Dragon Boy!" Astrid called out, before climbing after him.

* * *

The two teens were sneaking into the arena, careful not to be noticed by anyone.

Luckily Hiccup had gotten Toothless to stay behind, in the Cove, otherwise his plan would've failed instantly.

"Okay, in which pen is the Deadly Nadder?" He asked Astrid, whispering.

"The fourth one." She whispered back.

"Okay, I'll draw it out, while you stay here, it could be dangerous if you don't know what to do." Hiccup told her, still whispering.

After that he silently ran to the fourth pen and cautiously opened it. A blue Deadly Nadder with yellow markings came out. Hiccup did a few tricks with Inferno, and then he slowly reached out with his hand. The Nadder pushed its nose against his hand.

"Good girl." Hiccup said softly. "I want you to meet a friend of mine." He told the Nadder, and beckoned Astrid to come forward.

The blonde haired Viking girl slowly advanced on him and the Deadly Nadder, which tensed up, as if frightened.

"It's okay, it's okay." Hiccup said in a swift but soothing manner.

She was, to say the least, amazed.

He took her hand, making Astrid blush, and placed it on the Nadder's head

. He realized he still had his hand on hers, and he too felt his cheeks warm up. Awkwardly he took his hand of.

"I..uh...I thinks she trusts you now." He stammered a little.


	7. Chapter 7

**A lot of you guys have wanted me to update. To be frank, I had lost my inspiration for this story, until I had watched RTTE season 4. I was in love with the Hiccstrid episodes, and I want the new season to air soon too, because they once again left it on a cliffhanger. Curse the writers.**

* * *

Astrid gently retreated her hand from the Nadder's head.

"This is amazing." She breathed.

"Wait untill you are actually up in the sky. Flying on a dragon's back is the best thing in the whole world." Hiccup said, a huge and goofy smile plastered on his face.

"Then prepare me to fly." Astrid said, as determined as ever.

His smile got even wider, and Astrid laughed.

"You look really stupid, youknow that right?" She laughed.

Hiccup looked at her fake offended.

"Now you will have to earn her trust over the weeks. Once she fully trusts you, you can try and take het for a flight." Hiccup explained. "The first step is feeding her. Give it a try." He encouraged the blonde Viking girl.

She nodded and picked up a the dragon had noticed the fish, it started waggin it's tail, and it eyes went big and round like saucers.

Astrid smiled. "You hungry? You want the fish girl?" She asked excitedly.

"Catch!" She said, and threw the fish up in the air.

The Deadly Nadder snatched it out of the air. Hiccup laughed happily at the sight.

"That's a great start." He commented.

"Thanks." Astrid said. She let out a little suprised sound, when the Nadder nudged her.

"She wants more fish." Hiccup laughed.

Astrid sent him a glare, but fed the dragon another fish.

Astrid patted the head of the Nadder.

"Can I name her?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup nodded. "I wouldn't know her name, I'm only just starting to learn Dragonese. Besides most dragons don't have names, only the old ones do sometimes." He said.

"Wait, Dragonese?" Astrid asked.

The boy nodded.

"The language of the dragons. It's a difficult one, I give it that." He chuckled.

She looked at him amazed.

"You really have changed much." She smiled. "And that's a good thing."

There was a short awkward silence as Hiccup didn't respond to what she said.

"So what about that name?" He asked after that short while.

"Oh...Eh yeah." She replied stupidly. She let her hand rest on the side of the Nadders head. "I think I'll name you Stormfly, do you like that name girl?" She asked. The Nadder nodded happily. Astrid smiled, and Hiccup got up.

"Hey, uhm we need to go." He said urgently, indicating to his father approaching.

He quickly led the Nadder to the still open pen.

"Come quickly." Hiccup grabbed Astrid's hand and pulled her with him. And they nearly made it, if he hadn't tripped.

The auburned hair boy took Astrid with her in his fall, and the noise caught his father's ear. Which Hiccup didn't fully understand, seeing all the yelling and shouting he and the village did.

"What are you two doing down there?" Stoic bellowed. Hiccup could see he was angry, if not furious.

The arena was forbidden, if you weren't training that was.

"Uh would you believe us if we told you we fell down from the gate there...hehe." Hiccup lied, badly.

Astrid groaned, and pushed herself up.

Hiccup scrambled up himself.

"HICCUP!" Stoick yelled furious.

"You can't punnish him, cause he isn't part of the tribe anymore, technically." Astrid told Stoick, who now was walking away, grumbling angrilly.

Hiccup let out a relieved laugh. "I can't believe you just did that." He said, suprised.

"Just stating the facts." She laughed. "Maybe a thanks, I did just save your skin." She stated.

"Oh why yes, thank you M'lady." He said jokingly.

Astrid elbowed him in the ribs. "Come on." She grinned and, dragged him with her.


	8. Chapter 8

"So where exactly are you dragging me off to?" Asked Hiccup.

"If you'd shut up and look." She laughed and showed him her favorite place on Berk.

It was the highest point on the island. It was pretty cold up there, even with all the fur they wore as Vikings.

"I stumbled upon this place when the twins and snotlout were insufferable once again. It's a pretty good place to hide. You know your dad is still going to look for you because of the arena, so I figured you would need a hiding spot." Astrid smiled, and started to walk away.

"Hey wait! You were there too, and I don't want him to punish you for my ideas." Hiccup said.

"Then I'll stay too." The girl shrugged and sat down next to him.

"Way to make it awkward." He muttered under his breath.

"What did you say?" Astrid asked, not hearing what he'd said.

"Uh..N-nothing really." Hiccup stuttered. "You are a horrible liar." She pointed out amused.

"I don't do well under pressure." He defended himself.

Astrid Giggled.

Wait, since when did she giggle? Since Hiccup's here and you like him, said a voice in the back of her head. No I don't. Shut up, she told the voice. Great, now she was having mental conversations with herself.

"Uhm, Astrid, have you heard anything I just said?" Hiccup asked her.

This snapped Astrid out of her thoughts.

"Uh, no, not really." She replied embarrased.

Hiccup chuckled.

Gods, he was so cute. No, she couldn't think like that, could she? She'd never talked to him much when he was still here, and now she just started to get to know him. But he had changed much. He was way more handsome. Wel he always had been, she guessed, he just was so awkward all the time. Now he wasn't anymore. At least, when he wasn't around his father. Wait, did this mean she had always liked him?

"Gods, this is so confusing!" She muttered.

"What is?" Hiccup questioned.

"Nothing!" She said quickly, but he seemed to see through her lie.

"Astrid, it isn't nothing. You never are confused if the twins aren't around. And let's be honest, everyone is confused by them." He told her.

She groaned, clearly irritated. Well, she obviously couldn't hide it from Hiccup.

"Fine, I'm desciding if I like..." Would she say it was him, or would she just cover it up by saying someone?

"Like what?" He questioned, a little confused.

"Eh...You" She said very quietly, though she was sure he would've heard her anyways.

Hiccup was confused, very confused. The girl he had like for years now was questioning herself if she liked him. The irony, he thought sarcastically.

"Well I think I used to make it pretty sure how I felt for most of my live. But we can just hang out as, well as friends. Untill you, you know, made up your mind." He replied awkwardly.

Really smooth Hiccup, the viking boy thought. He saw her nod absentmindedly.

"So how about you tell me something about where you lived after you left Berk." She said.

Hiccup was eager to. He hadn't had anyone to share it with, except Toothless ofcourse.

"Well, I live at an island, on a dragon's back it's not that long from here. I Guess on a boat the trip takes around two days, I could be there in one day with Toothless." He started to explain. "It's filled with dragons. Even kinds Berk has never seen before!" Hiccup exclaimed excitedly.

He saw her smile from the corner of his eyes.

It seemed they were both enjoying eachothers company.

"There are also some Titan Wing dragons." He said.

"Titan Wing?" Astrid asked confused.

"They're like the normal dragons only bigger and normally stronger, and their appearance is a little diffrent." Hiccup tried to explain it the best he could to her. To his luck Astrid seemed to understand.

"I try to give them a save home. So they don't have to raid villages." He smiled a little sad.

"What do you mean so they don't have to raid villages?" Astrid asked him, once again confused.

"There's this dragonlike creature on their island. It's something even many tribes combined can't win. It controls the dragons. If they don't bring food back they get eaten themselves." He explained.

"Like a giant beehive." Astrid figured. "Hiccup we need to do something about it!" She urged.

The boy in question sighed. "Don't you think I've been trying. I can't do this alone." He replied a little beat.

Astrid seemed to ponder this and then spoke slowly. "You don't have to do it alone"

Hiccup looked at her and recognized that look in her eyes.

Astrid seemed to have an idea


	9. Chapter 9

It seemed he was right, because Astrid dragged him down to the village again.

What's with her and pulling people by the arm?

She told him to wait in the arena and so Hiccup obeyed. He knew better than to not listen to one of Astrids commands. She was very skilled with each weapon. And though Hiccup could hurt his father, even with an injury, he did not wanted to fight Astrid at all. So if he disobeyed her, it would end up painfully for him.

Hiccup was about to go and see what took Astrid so long, when he heard the gate of the arena open.

In walked Astrid with Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Fishlegs and Snotlout.

What was she up to?

"As you said, you couldn't do this alone, so I rounded up a few people crazy enough to succeed at training a dragon." She smirked.

Hiccup smiled at her, grateful. He was grateful at them all, to be quite frank. They were going against everything they were led up to believe in.

"Then let's make some Dragon Riders out of you lot!" Hiccup announced, already walking to one of the pens.

"Astrid if you would be so kindly to demonstrate, as you and Stormfly have already met." Hiccup said.

Said viking girl nodded. Hiccup raised the bolt of the pen and the Deadly Nadder barged out, but as soon as Stormfly saw Astrid she went straight to her, sniffing for fish.

Astrid giggled. "No, I don't have any, but I'll sneak you some later." Astrid promised Stormfly.

After Hiccup had just made Snotlout and the Monstrous Nightmare bond, he walked over to one of the crates in the arena.

"H-Hey! Where are you going?!" Snotlout asked a little panicked. Hiccup just smirked.

"You need something to help you hold on." He replied.

"Hold on?" Snotlout asked. "Yes hold on, what you'd think I'm helping you guys to do. Flying is part of dragon training." He chuckled.

"Awesome!" Tuffnut exclaimed.

Hiccup smiled.

Who knows, maybe they were able to change their ways after all.

"So now you've all bonded, it's best to let them let you on their back." Hiccup said.

They all nodded, serious. They had to be though, dragons weren't something you'd be messing around with if not expierenced with them. Hiccup showed them how to do it, using Toothless as an example. Astrid was the first to get on her dragon's back. And after a while they all were on their dragons.

Now time to teach them how to fly.

"It's mostly something you do by instinct, though there are some basics." Hiccup said before explaining said basics.

Soon nightfall came and they hadn't actually flown yet. The gang left as Astrid and Hiccup stayed behind for a while.

"So.." Astrid started.

"So what?" Hiccup asked, confused.

"So what are you planning to do now you're not alone?" She asked.

"Probably something stupid." He muttered and shrugged.

"Good, but you've already done that." She said.

"Then something crazy." He said as he got an idea.

Astrid saw, just before they ran after the gang. He discussed his crazy plan with them, but what he didn't know was that his father was lurking in the shadows, listening to every word he said. About the queen, and how only dragon's could find the island, so reaching it wouldn't be a problem for them.

And so now there was a plan spinning in Stoic's mind too


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the earlier version of this chapter. I was made aware that is was completely unreadable, and it was so no making excuses, but it's fixed now!**

* * *

The gang had gathered very early that morning, so no one could see them sneak into the arena to take the dragons to the forest. However, Stoic was already waiting for them in the arena. So they were in for quite a shock when they entered it.

"Great," Hiccup muttered sarcastically. This was not according to plan, and it could only get worse. If Stoick was here he would most likely mark them, traitors.

"Son, yo-" He started but Hiccup cut him off. "I'm not your son, you made that clear in front of the village, so don't pretend you didn't mean it. Now continue." The dragon rider replied harshly.

"Yes well, you are traitors to berk by siding with the dragons." The teens noted that his voice was surprisingly formal and calm. Maybe because of what Hiccup had just said. "So you will be watched by the village while Berks best warriors sail to the Dragons Nest and kill those dragons."

This alarmed them all, but Hiccup the most. He may not like the man that disowned him right now, but that didn't mean he wanted him to die. Nor did he want countless of dragons hurt by the queen that resided on their island. "Then let us help!" He pleaded. "You don't know what you're going up against! You can't win this one!" Hiccup now yelled. However, Stoick always had been so thickheaded and stubborn.

"I am Stoick the Vast, there's nothing I can't beat! Now leave!" He thundered. It was kind of scary, so they did what they said. And no one wanted to feel their chief's wrath. Hiccup just trailed behind them, however, when they came into the village he ran forward as fast as he could. They'd captured Toothless!

"NO!" Hiccup Yelled. They couldn't take his friend. He wouldn't allow them. He started running, but something, someone held him back. It was Astrid. "You can't go up against all those warriors. We'll find another way." She told him. And he knew she meant it. He knew she was right. And he also knew she sympathized him. She knew how it was to lose a friend. She'd lost him after all when her parents and the gang had forced her to stop being his friend. Hiccup knew this, but he knew she could've made a different, a better choice instead of ditching him. But here she was now, willing to defy the people who had raised her, just to help him. Hiccup nodded, determined. He would save Toothless, even if it was the last thing he did. His friend wasn't completely free because of him. Even them getting captured and being brought back to Berk was his fault. And that had let his father taking Toothless to find the nest and hurt a thousand more dragons while getting himself killed too. And if that happened there was no stopping this war between humanity and dragons. No this was do or die. And it would most likely end in die, but he, Hiccup Haddock, had to try. He needed to save those dragons from the Vikings. And he needed to save the Vikings from themselves.

"So what are you going to do?" Astrid asked seeing that he was thinking hard. "Probably something stupid." Hiccup replied. Astrid eyed him skeptically. "Good, but you've already done that." She told him. The words seemed to hit Hiccup. "Then something crazy!" He said, getting that gleam in his eyes that showed up whenever he had a plan. And he ran towards the arena. "That's more like it" The blonde smiled before she and the other teens followed him.

When they reached the arena they were all panting, but no one had followed them. And Hiccup sighed in relief. "So what is the plan?" Astrid asked him. Hiccup smiled at her for being so helpful with no questions asked. "We're going to fly dragons to the nest and battle the Queen," he said. The twins started saying how they liked this Hiccup more because he was crazy, but Hiccup ignored them. He moved to unbolt the pens holding the dragons and gave each dragon the respective rider. The twins shared the Zippleback. Snotloud got the Monstrous Nightmare, Fishlegs the Gronkle and Astrid the Nadder the had already been training. He smiled as he each gave them a rope to hold on to their dragons. "Let's do this," he said after climbing onto the Nadder. He held onto Astrid's waist and they took off to Dragon Island. To the nest. And there an epic and dangerous battle awaited them.


End file.
